A Cappy Town Christmas
by Boolia
Summary: All of the Cappies of Cappy Town are going to have their very first Christmas. But will DeDeDe turn into a Grinch and ruin the holiday?
1. Part 1

A Cappy Town Christmas

Part 1

_"IT'S SNOWING!"_ Tuff shouted when he saw that, indeed, it was snowing outside the window. He jumped from his chair at the table and put his winter gear on. Lady Like went over to him.

_"Tuff,"_ She started. "You're not done with your division problems."

"I can do it later, Mom." He told her. He got his sled out of the closet. "It's snowing out."

"I can see that. But, there will be other days like this. Can't you play in the snow after your schoolwork?" Tuff stood up and went for the door, ignoring his mother.

_"Bye, Mom_." He then left. Lady Like sighed. She looked at her daughter who was reading on the couch.

"Honestly Tiff, why can't your brother be a little like you?" Tiff shrugged.

"I don't know, Mom." She admitted. "Little brothers can be a mystery sometimes."

"_KIRBY! KIRBY_!" Tuff yelled, pounding on the star warrior's door with his fists. Kirby's door opened and there stood Kirby in his snow hat, and scarf. "It's snowing, Kirby! Are you all ready?"

_"Poyo!"_ Kirby replied with excitement. Tuff ushered him to follow him.

"Then, _come on!"_

_"Poyo_!" Kirby then ran after the boy, leaving Tokkori behind. The little bird stepped out in the snow and shivered as it made his feet cold. He sighed.

"I hate snow." He said.

Tuff, Kirby, and their friends were riding on sleds in the snow. Tuff then saw Tiff from the corner of his eye. He looked at Kirby.

"_Ready, Kirby_?"

"_Poyo_!" Kirby nodded as the two made snowballs and threw them at Tiff.

"_Tuff, Kirby_!" She shouted at them. Tuff and Kirby stopped their sled in front of her.

_"Hey, sis_!" He greeted. Sorry, but, did you decide to join in the fun?"

"No." Tiff told him. "I came to tell you that Mom said it was time for your division homework."

"_Aw, Tiff_, I told her I'll do it later."

"Right, and it is later. Do you know how long you were out here?"

"I don't know. An hour?"

_"Four_ hours!" Tuff was confused.

_"What? Four hours_? _Wow_, time sure does fly when you're having fun." He looked at Kirby. "Isn't that right, Kirby?"

_"Poyo_!" Kirby agreed.

"Mom wants you home right now. She wants you to do some more of your schoolwork before supper."

_"Aw, Tiff_, you're no fun! Can't we stay out a little longer?" Tiff put her hands on her hips.

_"Now_, Tuff!"

"You better listen to your sister, Tuff." Iro told him. Tuff did a disappointed sigh. He got out of the sled.

_"Fine_!" He looked at their friends. "Guys, we're going to have to call it a day. Tiff, the fun-ruiner is here." Their friends got off their sleds.

_"Aw, _pity!" Honey said. "I was having so much fun that I didn't want it to end! Oh well, see you and Kirby tomorrow."

"See you, tomorrow." Then, Kirby and the kids went their separate ways though the snow.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby said, hopping up. He hopped again. "_Poyo_?" Tuff looked at him.

"What do you want, Kirby?" Kirby hopped while pointing at the sled.

"_Poyo! Poyo_!" Tuff sighed.

"I think he wants to go on a sleigh ride." Tiff said.

"_Poyo_!" Tuff sighed and put the sled on the ground.

"Come on. At least, you can still have fun."

"_Poyo_!" Kirby cheerfully jumped on and sat down. Tuff looked at his sister with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it, Tuff." Tuff frowned in disappointment.

"_Fine!" _

"_Poyo; poyo_!" Kirby piped up as if saying _'mush, mush_!' Tuff groaned and shot a look at Kirby.

"_Alright; I get it!"_ Tiff laughed. Tuff looked madly at his sister.

"It's _not f_unny!"

"Okay." Tiff said, still laughing a little. She ushered him to follow. "Come on, let's go home." And with that, brother and sister headed home, Tuff pulling the sled with an excited Kirby.

_"Hey Tiff_?" Tuff asked as they trudged through the snow.

_"Yeah?"_ Tiff wanted to know.

"Do you remember that Christmas party we had with the other cartoons when Kirby, that electric mouse, and that fairy baby saved the holiday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, why don't we throw those kinds of parties here in Cappy Town."

"Because little brother, we don't celebrate Christmas in Cappy Town."

"Why not?"

"Well, because…" Tiff tried to think over this. "Because…" She looked at her brother. "I don't actually know why."

"I think we should celebrate Christmas. We'll go talk to the Mayor about it."

_"Yay_!" Tuff cheered. "_Christmas_!" He looked at Kirby. "What do you say, Kirby? Want to celebrate Christmas?" Kirby jumped up and down.

_"Poyo; poyo_!" Tiff and Tuff laughed.

"Well, it's settled then." Tiff declared, "We're going to have a Christmas."

"_Poyo; poyo!" _

"So, you want to celebrate Christmas?" Mayor Blustergas wanted to know. Tiff nodded.

"Correct." She told him.

"And all we do is decorate, bake cookies, sing carols, give and receive gifts, and be merry?" Tiff nodded again.

"That's the gist of it."

"And what day is Christmas?"

'December 25th."

"December 25th? But, that's in…" He then realized something. "_My goodness_; we better get started then. There's no time to waste!" He then ran off.

News spread about Christmas in Cappy Town like wildfire. People began decorating their houses, buying gifts for their loved ones, and being merry. It wasn't long before the news reached the king and this made the topic on Channel DDD.

"This is Channel DDD!" Escargoon narrated on the TV. While they were watching the news, Tuff, Tiff, and their friends were making paper mache snowflakes to decorate the window. The screen then switched to Escargoon and King DeDeDe in the throne room. Escargoon held a microphone in his hand. Behind them was a Christmas tree.

"News is spreading on a holiday that isn't celebrated in Cappy Town." Escargoon began, speaking into the mike. "But, that is going to change because for the first time ever, Cappy Town is going to celebrate this special holiday known as Christmas." The snail went to the king. "Now your highness, why don't you tell the viewers how you feel about celebrating Christmas in Cappy Town." Escargoon held the mike to DeDeDe's mouth.

"I think it's _great_!" He responded. "Especially opening all of those presents!" This made Tiff angry.

"Alright, and what do you say the true meaning of Christmas is?"

"Why it's simple, getting lots and lots of presents!" Escargoon took the mike back.

"And you heard it here folks, Christmas mean getting lots and lots of presents! So go down to lots of stores and buy, buy, buy before it's too late!" The TV then turned to commercial. It was an ad for a new Changing action figure.

_"Ooh!"_ Tuff oohed. "A Changer action figure!" He got an idea and looked at his parents. "Can I get one for Christmas? _Pleeeeeeease_?!"

"If you do your schoolwork, young man." Lady Like told him. "and be nice, Santa might give you one."

_"Yay!"_ Tuff cheered. "That's the _best _part about Christmas, _PRESENTS!"_

"_Poyo!_" Kirby cheered with Tuff. Tiff pounded on the table in anger.

"That's _not_ what Christmas is about!" She erupted. Tuff, Kirby, and her family looked at her. "It's about family and spreading time with your love ones."

"And _PRESENTS_!" Tuff said.

_"Poyo_!" Tiff sighed as her brother ran to the other room to get his homework with Kirby following.

"I was thinking," Doron started in his cell in the police station. Chief Bookem just finished decorating the Christmas tree. He got off the ladder and looked at the crook.

_"Oh_?" He asked. "And what's that?"

"Well, since it's Christmastime, I was thinking that maybe you can let me go?" Chief Bookem burst out laughing.

'"No can do, bucko! You're spending another Christmas here in the slammer." Doron sighed.

"I was afraid of that."

As Kirby was coming home, he was surprised when he smelled turkey coming from Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Kirby looked at it. The Chef came out and noticed him. He went over to the star warrior.

"Oh, hello Kirby." The Chef greeted.

"_Poyo_!" Kirby greeted back.

"Did you smell my holiday turkey in there?"

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"Do you want some?" Kirby nodded again.

"Poyo." The Chef ushered him to follow him.

"Then, _come on_! That turkey isn't going to eat itself you know."

_ "Poyo_!" And with that, the star warrior followed Chef Kawasaki into his restaurant.

When Kirby finished his meal and exited the restaurant, he looked all around him. Cappies were going in and out of stores. He was so absorbed that he bumped into Samo. Samo dropped the bag he was carrying. He noticed Kirby and got up. Kirby got up too, picked up his bag, and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Kirby." He thanked him. He sighed in relief. "It's was sure busy in the store today, but I guess it's understandable, people want to give good gifts to the ones they care about." He sighed. "I sure hope Mabel likes the present I got for her." Well, talk to you later Kirby." He then left. Kirby waved after him.

_"Poyo_!" He then stopped and pondered about something. Chuchu! What was he going to give her? Kirby looked at the store. He didn't have any money so he pondered about the perfect gift as he walked all the way home.

Meanwhile, at the castle balcony, Dedede was looking through his binoculars at all the shopping cappies. He growled in his throat. "This isn't _fair_!" The king roared. "Where's _my_ present, _huh?_!"

"_Well sir_," Escargoon said. "You only get presents if you are nice, and 'nice' just isn't in your vocabulary." Dedede glared at Escargoon and threw the binoculars at him. He collapsed. "See what I mean?" Escargoon stood up. "Don't worry, Sire. There's still time. You just need to have patience, then the presents will come for you."

_"They better_." DeDeDe said under his breath. He looked out through his binoculars again.

"_Look at that tree, Kirby!"_ Tuff told him, marveling at a gigantic Christmas Tree. He, his family, and Kirby were at a tree lot, trying to find a Christmas tree. Kirby looked at it and marveled at it too. "Isn't it gigantic?"

"_Poyo!"_ The star warrior agreed. Tuff's parents and sister went up to them.

"You want this tree?" Sir Erbum asked.

_"Yeah_!" Tuff answered. His father nodded. He was about to tell one of the sellers when his son spoke up again, going over to another big tree, bigger than the last. "_No, no_, _this_ one!" He ran to another big tree. "No, this one!" He went from tree to tree. His parents, sister, and Kirby followed wherever he ran to. He stopped and collapsed onto the snow.

_ "Gosh_!" He said. "There are too many trees!" His parents and Tiff laughed.

"Just pick one, dear." Lady Like told him.

"And remember," His sister added. "just because it's bigger, doesn't make it better." Tuff sighed and sat up. He looked at the trees, thinking. He finally pointed at a tree.

_"That_ one!"

"Okay." Said Sir Erbum. He looked at a passing Cappie. "Excuse me, sir!" Tuff pointed at another tree.

"_No,_ that one!"

_"Tuff_!" Tiff scolded. Tuff sighed.

_"Fine_!" He pointed at yet another tree. "_There!_ That's the one!" Tiff looked at her father.

_"Hurry_, Dad." She told him. "Before Tuff changes his mind again!" Her father nodded and went to a Cappie to buy the tree. Tuff started flailing his arms and legs in the snow.

_"Come on Kirby_!" He urged. "Make a snow angel with me." Kirby didn't hesitate one bit.

_"Poyo_!" He lied down in the snow and flared his arms and legs.

_"Okay, Kirby_." Tuff declared, standing up. "Let's look on how we did." Kirby agreed and stood up. He and Tuff then looked at their creations.

_"Nice_!" Tuff observed. "Way to go!" He and Kirby exchanged a high-five. Kirby then looked at his snow angel, thinking.

When they got home, the parents, kids, and Kirby all put up the tree and decorated it. Kirby had the opportunity to put the angel on top. The kids then invited their friends over to make Gingerbread Houses (Kirby kept sucking up his pieces and sucked up his finished one). They then made Christmas cookies after that. Whenever Kirby reached for the cookies cutter that was in his reach, someone else took them. Kirby frowned, then a cookie cutter came in front of him. In was in shape of an angel.

_"Poyo_?" He asked, wanting to know where it came from. He looked up and saw Tiff.

"You can do the angel, Kirby." Tiff told him. Kirby smiled.

_"Poyo_!" He then thought of Chuchu, maybe he'll make an angel for her. She likes angels. That's it! He'll make an angel for her and give to her for Christmas! He was so happy that he jumped up and down. "_Poyo, poyo, poyo_!" He had a gift for Chuchu! He was so busy hopping that he bumped into the table. The bowl of cookie dough jumped and flew off the table. Cookie dough spattered onto the floor.

_"Kirby_!" Spikehead cried out in frustration "I was working on a Christmas tree and now I have to start over!" Kirby went up to the dough on the floor and sucked it up.

"_Kirby_!" Tiff shouted at him. "Don't suck it all up; you'll get sick!" Tuff looked at his mom.

"Can I eat the cookie dough, Mom?" His mom shook her head.

_"Absolutely not_!" Tuff sighed and hung his head in defeat.

_"Aw man_; Kirby gets all the fun."

_ "Kirby_!" Tiff yelled at him. "Kirby, _knock it off_, I mean it! That's unsanitary and unhealthy!"

"Five second rule, Tiff." Tuff said. Tiff shot a look at his little brother.

"That's _bogus,_ Tuff! Plus, the dough's been on the floor for more than five seconds!"

When Kirby walked home, he looked up and saw Maikeru, a new craft store that had just opened up two months ago. Kirby was thinking of Chuchu and the angel that he was going to give her. He then had another thought. He didn't know how to _make_ an angel. How was he supposed to make an angel for her when he didn't know how to make one? He frowned and continued towards his house. It was back to square one.

He then looked up again and saw the Cappy Town's National Library. Tiff often checked out books there. Some fantasy, romance, mysteries, and more. Some of them even helped with her schoolwork. He remembered she had to research pandas and the books helped her on her report. A thought came to him. If books helped Tiff on her report on pandas, then maybe a book would help him make an angel. He smiled to himself. That's it! He'll come back here tomorrow and check out a book that'll help him make his gift for Chuchu. With that, he walked all the way home.

Just as soon as Kirby awoke the next morning and did his morning routine without waking a still sleeping Tokkori, he went out the door. When the door closed, it woke up the little bird. He flew up and looked around.

_ "Kirby_?" He asked. "_Kiirrrbbyyyy!_ Where are you?" The bird shrugged and lay back on his bed. "Oh well, I don't feel like looking outside for him, not as long as that nasty white stuff is still outside." And with that, he fell back asleep.

When Kirby got to the library, he ran to the door and tried to open it. But, it didn't open. He tried again, yet, it still didn't open. He tried again and again, but it still wouldn't open.

"I'm afraid if you want to go in the library, you'll going to have to wait." Kirby turned and saw a woman Cappy carrying a loaf of bread. "It's closed." The woman then left. Kirby frowned in disappointment. Instantly, he cheered up. Oh well, he'll simply have to wait. It might be a long time, but he'll do it for Chuchu. He sat in the snow and waited.

_"Kirby_!" A woman Cappy called him, a different one from before. The star warrior opened his eyes. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever that he had fallen asleep and a pile of snow was on his head! The woman bent down to him. Kirby looked at him. "The library's open my dear if that was where you wanted to go." Kirby was rejoiced by this news.

_ "Poyo_!" He jumped to his feet; the pile of snow fell off of his head. He went in.

He went from row per row, and he didn't find what he was looking for. He frowned. He was about to go home when he saw some books on display. They all had Christmas stuff on all of their covers, including some with angels! Kirby jumped for joy, then remembering he was supposed to be quiet, and walked to the books with angels on them. He tried to carry them all, but there were too many and some fell on the floor. He picked them up, went to a table, and paged through them, looking at all the pictures since he can't read, one by one.

He looked though nearly all the books and he didn't find anything. He opened the last book and he found his smile. They were all directions on making stuff. He went though some pages and his smile grew. Directions on how to make an angel! He went through some more pages; they were all on different angel projects!

Kirby was surprised. He never knew that there were so many ways to make angels. There were Clay Pot Angels, Paper Doily Angels, Porcelain Angels, Angel Bears, Teddy Bear Angels, Bottle Angels, and more. He had to think. What kind of angel that Chuchu would like? He decided to flip pages really fast, and whatever page he had his hand on when stopped, he would make that angel. And so he did.

He stopped and looked at the page where his hand was on. It was on Clay Pot Angels. He picked up the book he wanted and went to the front desk to check it out.

As soon as he put the book on the front desk, he remembered something. He needed a library card to check out the book, which he had left at home. He frowned at this realization. He didn't feel like going home, coming back, and going back home again. The Librarian noticed this.

"You don't have your library card with you, Kirby?" She asked. The star warrior nodded sadly.

_"Poyo_." The Librarian smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tiff and you can use hers." Kirby looked at the Librarian as if to say, '_Really_? You'd do that for me?' The Librarian nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Sure, Kirby. Anytime." Kirby jumped up at this. He was so excited that he forgot to keep his voice down.

_"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Poy_…"

"_Shhhhh_!" The Librarian put her finger to her mouth, shushing him. Kirby stopped jumping and was quiet.

"_Okay_." The Librarian told Kirby, hanging up the phone. "Tiff is bringing hers so you can get the book. Kirby smiled. He was about to jump for joy and chant 'poyo', when he remembered he had to be quiet. He just kept his smile and went to look at more books while waiting for Tiff.

"I'm here with my library card, Kirby." Tiff spoke to him when he found him in an armchair, looking at the all of the pictures in a book. Kirby looked up at Tiff, smiled, and got off the chair. He put the book on the seat and handed Tiff his book to check out. Tiff looked at it and looked at him. "A craft book? Are you planning on giving someone a homemade present?" Kirby nodded. She smiled. "I think that's the best present to make. Straight from the heart and made with care." Kirby smiled and Tiff gave the Librarian the book so that she could scan it into the computer.

_"So Kirby_," Tiff started as they walked out of the library. "Do you want me to read you the steps while you make it?" Kirby nodded. "Okay, just let me tell my parents what I'm doing. We'll meet at Maikerus, okay? I assume you need materials, correct?" Kirby nodded. "Okay, it's settled then. See you in a bit, Kirby!" Kirby waved goodbye. They then went their separate ways.

_"Ready_?" Tiff asked Kirby as soon as she met him in front of Maikerus a bit later.

_"Poyo_!" Tiff nodded.

"May I have the book so I can tell you what we need?" Kirby nodded and gave the book to Tiff. The two went inside.

When they were at Kirby's house after they had gotten all of the supplies they needed, Kirby made the project as Tiff read him the directions step by step. Tokkori looked on with interest. Finally, the curiously got the best of him.

"What you making, junior?" He wanted to know.

"A Clay Pot Angel." Tiff answered for Kirby.

"A Clay Pot Angel? What for?"

"A Christmas present."

"A Christmas present? For who?" He then figured it out instantly. "It couldn't for Chuchu by any chance, could it?" Kirby blushed at this, but nodded.

_"Awww_!" Tiff aahed. "That's sweet of you to do for her." She patted Kirby's head. "You're a good boyfriend, Kirby."

_"Poyo_!"

"Okay, now let's finish it so that you can give it to her."

_"Poyo_!"

"I'm just going to sleep some more." Tokkori said, lying back in bed. "Wake me up when winter ends."

"_Poyo_!" Kirby held the Clay Pot Angel above his head when finished.

"It's beautiful, Kirby." Tiff told him. "Chuchu's going to _love _it!" Kirby, again, blushed. He was about to go out of the door to give it to her when Tiff stopped him.

"Whoa there! You can't give it to her now. You have to wait for Christmas." Kirby nodded. "Plus, it's not wrapped yet." Kirby then spied the bag that they brought the supplies in from the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and put the angel in the bag. "That works too, but let's go get a bow and I'll help you tie it." Kirby nodded in agreement.

DeDeDe was spying on the Cappies again and still no gifts he saw were for him. He growled in his throat. He looked at Escargoon.

"Tell everyone in town there shall be a meeting tomorrow morning." Escargoon nodded.

"Yes, your Highness." He said and was off as DeDeDe looked through the binoculars again.

Tuff and Kirby were making a snowman in the center of Cappy Town while waiting for the King. Their snowman included a scarf and cap. They, along with their friends and the other animals, had said goodbye to Tokkori and Coo that morning for the birds had left for the winter.

Tuff and the star warrior had almost finished. They just needed one thing, the carrot nose, which Kirby had. Kirby looked at the carrot in his hand and his eyes brightened. He was about to take a bite when Tuff snatched it from him.

_"No, Kirby_!" Tuff said to him. "We need the carrot for the nose." Tuff stuck the carrot in the middle of the snowman's face. "There." He looked at Kirby. "Like it, Kirby."

_"Poyo_!"

Suddenly, they heard a honk. They turned and saw DeDeDe's car speeding towards them. Tuff panicked.

_"Look out, Kirby!"_ Kirby and Tuff ran out of the way as the car drove into their snowman, destroying it. Tuff frowned. "_Aw_, our snowman!"

They all looked as DeDeDe got out of his car to make an announcement. He spoke into a microphone.

_ "Cappies of Cappy Town_!" He began. "I've been watching all of the gifts you have wrapped, and noticed something. Not a single one is for me." Chief Bookem then got angry.

"You were _spying_ on us?" He wanted to know. "That's not polite." DeDeDe got angry and shouted into the megaphone.

"YES, BUT I'M THE KING! THEREFORE I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! Therefore, I can spy on you all whenever I like."

"He's right you know." Professor Curio told the police chief.

"Oh, I guess he is." The Chief responded.

"I'm disappointed in all of you Cappies." The King said. "I'm a good king. I deserve a gift." This made Tuff laugh out loud.

_"Yeah, right_!" He laughed. "You're mean to us year- round. You don't deserve anything!" The King shot a look at him. Seeing his look, Tuff stopped laughing. DeDeDe continued.

"I _do _deserve a gift! If all of you people are getting gifts, I should as well."

"Me too." Escargoon put in.

"Shush, Escargoon!" Escargoon frowned.

"Yes, your Highness.

"So as I was saying, each and every one of you, give me a gift. If you don't give me a gift, you will be banished and you can never come back." The Cappies gasped. This made Tiff angry.

"THAT'S _REDICULOUS_!" She shouted. Escargoon and King DeDeDe looked at her. "If you want to get a present, you should start being nice and caring about all of the Cappies all throughout Cappy Town. Then, and _only_ then, is when we will give you gifts. But until then, you don't deserve anything. Don't be a Grinch." The Cappies all nodded in agreement.

"Now you listen to _me _young missy. I have no idea what a Grinch is, but you _have_ to give me presents; it's Christmas."

"No we don't. And anyways, Christmas isn't about getting presents." DeDeDe laughed.

"Christmas isn't about getting presents? Of _course _it's about getting presents! That's the point of the holiday!"

"No it's not! It's about family and spending time with the ones you love."

"And getting presents!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's _not_!"

"You better be nice young lady," Escargoon told her. "Otherwise you'll get coal for Christmas."

"I _AM_ being nice!"

"Then bring the king a gift." Tiff unfolded her hands over her chest.

"Not unless he does something good." The king pointed a mean finger at her.

"Now listen _here_ young lady, you better give me a gift." He looked at all the cappies. "You _all _must, or _else_!"

"Don't forget me, Sire." Escargoon added.

"Shush_,_ Escargoon. You must too."

_ "Yes, Sire_." And with that, the king and snail got into their car and drove off. Tiff sighed.

"Where are you, Christmas?" She asked herself. She then heard her father calling, and left with her family and Kirby.

"Don't worry, Sire." Escargoon assured the king as they were driving to the castle. "I'm sure that the Cappies will respect you. I'm sure by Christmas, you'll get all of the presents from every Cappy in Cappy Town."

_"I better_." The king murmured under his breath.

DeDeDe had been spying on all of the Cappies and none of the presents he saw them getting were addressed to him. This made the king madder and madder each day.

On the night of Christmas Eve, he still didn't see any presents addressed for him. Even the Christmas tree didn't have any presents under it. The stockings didn't have anything ether.

"I _can't _take it _anymore_!" DeDeDe erupted. "I'm getting a monster!" He went to his throne and pressed the button for ordering monsters. The ordering machine came and the monitor came out of the wall. The monitor flashed on and the salesman appeared on screen. He had a green Christmas tree shirt on and a Santa hat on his head.

"Merry Christmas, your Highness." The salesman greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a monster." The salesman sighed.

"Of course you do because you don't just come here just to talk."

"You rdarn tootin' I don't! Now give me my monster!" The NME salesguy shook his head.

"Sorry, Triple D, but I won't give you any monsters until you give me the money you owe." DeDeDe pounded the armrest in frustration.

"Give me the monster, first. One that can transform into or be a replica of that fat red suited man known as Santa Claus." The NME's salesman shook his head.

"Sorry, no money, no monster. Happy holidays!" The screen then went blank.

_"YOU'RE GOING TO GET SO MUCH COAL THIS YEAR!" _

_"Uh, Sire_?" Escargoon piped up. The king looked at him. "He's gone." DeDeDe leaped off the throne. "I wanted that monster to be Santa and steal all of their Christmas gifts."

"Looks like you're going to have to do the job yourself, Highness." Escargoon said.

_"Shush,_ Escargoon, I'm thinking." He then snapped his finger when he got an idea. An awful idea. The king got a wonderful, awful idea.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

DeDeDe ran into the castle.

"Where are you going, Sire?" Escargoon wanted to know. But DeDeDe just went past him. "_Sire? Sire_!" He followed after the king.

_"Waddle Doo_!" DeDeDe told him. Waddle Doo went to the king's side.

"_Yes, sir_?" He asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I want the Waddle Dees to make me a red suit, a fake snow white beard, and a Santa hat." Waddle Doo nodded. "By tonight." Waddle Doo was shocked. He hesitated, looking at the king up and down. The king got impatient.

"What are you _doing_, Waddle Doo?" Waddle Doo panicked.

"_Nothing,_ Sire. It's just that you already kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Waddle Doo was about to answer when the king spoke again. "Oh, _never mind_! Again, I want them all done by tonight!"

_"Tonight_?" He questioned out loud. He rubbed his head. "I don't know. We have a lot to do and tomorrow's Christmas…."

_"I DON'T CARE_!" DeDeDe yelled. "I got to have them tonight! Just have them ready by…oh, I don't know. 9:00?"

_ "9:00?_ But, Sire…"

"STOP COMPLAINING AND JUST _DO_, WADDLE DOO! The sooner you do it, the sooner you guys will be done."

"Yes, your Highness." And with that, he began to go. He fell flat on his face at first, but got up and went off.

"If you're going to steal all of those presents, Sire." Escargoon told him. "You need a bag. And not just a bag, multiple bags, and you need something big to put all of the bags into."

"Well, we have stuff to do then." DeDeDe told the snail. "So we have to get busy, and when I say…"

_ "I know_." Escargoon interrupted and sighed. "When you say 'we', you mean me." DeDeDe was impressed.

_"Wow_, that's _exactly_ what I meant. Now come on, the sooner you get started, the sooner you're done." He and Escargoon went off.

It was almost nine and they were all ready with the sleigh and the empty trash bags in it. There was only some stuff missing. DeDeDe's suit, hat, and fake beard! DeDeDe grew impatient each with every passing minute.

"Where is that Waddle Doo?" The king asked. "I need to get going if I want to ruin Christmas for all of those Cappies tomorrow."

"Patience is a virtue, Sire." The snail said to him. "You did just ask him this morning." DeDeDe shot a look at him.

"That's no excuse! I gave him _plenty_ of time and there's like millions of Waddle Dees. Now, where is he?" Just then, Waddle Doo came up to him with the suit, hat, and fake beard. He handed them to the king. The king grabbed them.

_"About time_!" He quickly put them on. "Now what do you think?" He laughed. "I think this is quite a DeDeDe trick! With this suit, beard, and hat, I'll look like Saint Nick!"

_"Uh, Sire_?" Escargoon said to him. The king looked at him. "Why did you just rhyme right now?" DeDeDe just blinked.

"I don't know." He said and shook his head. "Let's just get going." He went onto his sleigh. Waddle Doo went up to him.

_ "Uh, Sire_," He began. DeDeDe looked at him. "The Waddle Dees worked so hard and we were thinking maybe tomorrow, since it's Christmas and all, that maybe you could give all of us a day off?" DeDeDe thought about this. He looked at Waddle Doo.

"Sure. Christmas will be ruined for the Cappies, so why not?" Waddle Doo jumped for joy.

"Oh, _thank you_, Sire. The Waddle Dees will be oh so pleased. Oh, I got to tell them." He was then off. Escargoon looked at his boss.

"Can I have off?" He wanted to know.

"No, I need you. Sit by me." Escargoon sat by him and the two looked forwards.

_"Uh, Sire_? Aren't we missing something? Like who's going to pull the sleigh?"

_"Hmmm_, that's good thinking. Who pulls that Santa guy's sleigh?"

"Reindeer."

_"Reindeer_? They can pull this enormous thing and a fat guy? _Wow, _but wait, doesn't Santa's sleigh like, fly?" Escargoon nodded.

"Flying reindeer."

_"Flying reindeer_? A fat, jolly guy going around the whole world in one single night? A workshop where elves build toys? It sounds like as if people make this stuff up just so children can be good."

"Yeah, too bad you don't have a reindeer."

"Yeah, that's a shame all right." But did that stop the king? No. King DeDeDe had an idea and looked at Escargoon. Escargoon looked at him, looking uneasy.

"_Um, Sire?_ I don't like the way you're looking at me. _Sire_?" DeDeDe laughed mischievously. "Sire? You're creeping me out. _Sire?_"

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one." Escargoon was confused.

"What do you mean you'll 'make one'."

"You'll see."

Minutes later, the snail was dressed up like a reindeer. He even had handmade antlers on his head. He sighed to himself.

"I hope no one sees me in this. I look stupid."

"Yeah you do, now, get in front of the sleigh!" Escargoon did just that.

"The things I do for you, Sire."

"And I love you for it!" He picked up the reins and whipped Escargoon with it. The snail yelped. "_Ouch_! Don't _do_ that; that hurts you know!"

"Then, _fly!"_

"But, your Highness, I can't fly."

"Sure you can! You're a reindeer! Now, _fly_!" He whipped Escargoon again.

_"Stop that_! I'm a snail in a reindeer costume! Plus, not every reindeer can fly, only Santa's because they're magic."

_"Fine!_ Then, just pull me to all of them houses."

"All of them?" DeDeDe whipped him again. _"YES_, NOW JUST DO IT!"

"_Okay, okay_, just don't whip me again." He then started moving. DeDeDe kept whipping him.

_"GO FASTER; GO FASTER_!" So, Escargoon went as fast as he could.

They didn't go very far when Escargoon collapsed in exhaustion. This angered DeDeDe. "I didn't order you to take a nap! Now, _come on!"_

_"But, Sire_, I'm _exhausted_ and you're heavy since you're fa…heavy."

_"Escargoon_, I don't have time for this! We only have a few hours until Christmas."

"Maybe since this is a sleigh, we can slide our way to the houses."

_"Escargoon_, what are you…" He then looked at the snow slopes. "DeDeDe, you are a _genius!_" Escargoon sighed again. DeDeDe looked at him. "Hop in, then! You still have to help me out!" So, Escargoon went and sat by his boss, but not before pulling as hard as he could to the first slope. They then slid all the way down into Cappy Town.

They went from house to house, with DeDeDe stealing everything related to Christmas, and putting them into bags. Escargoon had to catch all of the bags and put them on the sleigh.

When DeDeDe was at Kirby's place, he looked at Kirby's angel that he made for Chuchu.

'What a stupid looking angel.' DeDeDe thought to himself. 'It's so stupid, that I shouldn't take it. But, I have to if I want to ruin Christmas. I'll take it and break it. But, if I break it in here, Kirby will hear. I'll just break it outside then.' He gave Escargoon the bag and grabbed the angel and carried it outside.

Once outside, DeDeDe held the Claypot Angel above him and threw it into the snow. It shattered into a million pieces. He rejoined Escargoon in the sleigh, and they continued on their way. King DeDeDe's Santa hat flew off his head and fell onto the snow.

Christmas morning, Kirby jumped out of bed, excited.

_"Poyo_!" The star warier looked all around his house and his smile faded. Where are all of his Christmas decorations? He looked at where his little tree was and went to the empty spot. Where is his Christmas tree and all of the gifts? He went outside and gasped when he saw his broken Claypot Angel. He ran to it and picked up the remains. What had happened? Who would have done this? He noticed DeDeDe's Santa hat and picked it up. Santa? Did he do this? Why would such a jolly guy like Santa do this awful thing? He was thinking about this when Tiff and Tuff came his way.

_"Kirby_!" Tiff called to him. Kirby went over to the kids. "When you woke up this morning, did you discover all of your decorations were gone?" Kirby nodded. "Even your presents and the Christmas tree?" Kirby nodded again. Tiff then noticed Kirby's angel. She frowned. "Oh, Kirby! Your angel that you worked so hard for Chuchu! I'm so sorry. I wonder who could have done this." Kirby then showed her the Santa hat. She was confused. "Santa?"

"How could Santa do this?" Tuff asked. "I didn't even get my Changer action figure. Were we all very bad? Christmas is ruined!"

"Something doesn't add up here." Tiff observed. "Santa wouldn't do this."

"But, he did, Tiff!" Tuff said to his sister. "And Christmas is now ruined thanks to him."

"_No_! Christmas is _not_ ruined!" Tuff was shocked.

"Yes, it is, Tiff. All of our presents are gone."

"And I'm glad." Tuff and Kirby were shocked.

_ "What_?!" But, Tiff didn't hear, for she ran off. "Tiff! Oh, come on, Kirby!" Kirby ran after him. "Tiff!"

Kirby and Tuff ran into Cappy Town where they saw Tiff among a crowd of unhappy citizens.

"Whoever had done this," Chief Bookem started. He picked up his handcuffs. "I can assure you is going to jail for a very long time."

"Who could have done this?" The mayor's wife asked. "And on Christmas too?"

_"Beats me_!" Professor Curio said angrily. "But they have a heart as black as coal."

_"Guys, guys_, calm down!" Chef Kawasaki said. "Perhaps eating at my restaurant will make everything better." Some citizens shot looks at him.

_"NO!"_ They shouted at him. Chef Kawasaki sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Calm down, everybody!" Mayor Blustergas reassured everyone. "I know Christmas is ruined, but come on, it's Christmas! Maybe we should make the best of it."

"_How?_!" Someone wanted to know. "Our presents are gone. That's the most important part."

"_NO, IT'S NOT_!" Tiff yelled at the top of her lungs. Everybody looked at her. The mayor chuckled.

_"My, my_," He said. "That's a really outspoken daughter you have there, Ebrum."

"Thanks." Ebrum responded.

"Tiff, what are you doing?" Tuff wanted to know.

"You're all so obsessed in getting stupid presents that you forgot the true meaning of Christmas. It's about love, and spending time with your family." Everyone awed at that. "And if no presents on Christmas makes you realize that, then I'm glad that all of presents were stolen." Everyone gasped. Tuff went up to his sister.

"Tiff, you don't really mean that, do you?" Tiff looked at her brother.

"Yes Tuff, I do."

"That's true." Someone said. Everyone looked at him and his lady friend. "There's nothing I rather be with than you, Bridget." Bridget blushed.

"Oh, Garret, _please,_ you're embarrassing me." Bridget said. Garret then bent down on one knee. "Bridget, will you marry me? I meant to give you a diamond ring, but, well, you know, this will have to do instead. Maybe I'll buy you a new ring after Christmas. " Bridget could hardly believe what she was hearing, She hugged Garret.

_"I do!_ Ring or no ring! I'll always love you!" Everyone aww'd as they kissed

_So beautiful_! Tiff said in her mind.

"_And_," Sir Erbum added. "There's nothing more that I'd rather have that I don't have already, my two kids and my loving wife."

"_Aw, _Sir Ebrum." Lady Like aahed.

"_Aw, Dad_!" Tuff said, hugging him. "I guess I don't need my Changer, as long as I have you. Plus, you have money to buy me toys all year long. Santa only brings toys at Christmas."

"I think that's as close from Tuff you're going to get, Dad." Tiff said, hugging her father as well.

DeDeDe was looking out through his binoculars at the Cappies on top of a snowy slope. The king wasn't happy. He growled in his throat.

"I don't get it! Why are all of those Cappies happy? Their presents are gone, their Christmas ruined. Why aren't they miserable?"

"Well your Highness," Escargoon exclaimed. "Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store. Perhaps, Christmas means…a little bit more." DeDeDe glared at the snail and threw his binoculars at him. He fell into the snow.

"That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard." He went back to the sled. "Now, come on, help me push this off of the cliff."

When Escargoon came to, he got up, and saw something in the sleigh from the corner of his eyes. Two presents. One for him and one for King DeDeDe…and they were from Kirby! He then saw his boss about to push the sleigh of the cliff.

_ "Wait_, your Highness, _don't!"_ DeDeDe looked at him.

"What is it, Escargoon?" Escargoon went to the sleigh and picked up the gifts and gave the one addressed to him. "It's just that these gifts are for us." DeDeDe observed his. "From Kirby? What could that pink pest possibly give me?"

"I don't know. Open up and see." DeDeDe looked at Escargoon and saw that Kirby had given a boxful of cassette tapes.

"Kirby got you a boxful of cassette tapes?" DeDeDe asked. "What for?" Escargoon turned to him.

"I think these cassette tapes are new; nothing's on them." DeDeDe was puzzled.

"Why would he give us blank cassette tapes?"

"To record stuff on."

"Record what?" Escargoon then got it.

"Channel DDD. Sire, we needed more black VHS tapes for future Channel DDD shows. I was going to get some more at the store, but thanks to Kirby, I don't need to."

_"Yeah! Ooh_, I wonder what he got me!" He then opened his. It was a striped red, yellow, orange, and white scarf. Escargoon went to the king.

"What is it?" He wanted to know. DeDeDe didn't answer. "I said what did he give you?" DeDeDe sniffed back tears.

"It's a scarf. Why would he give me a scarf?" Escargoon shrugged.

"Maybe because it's Christmas and he's hoping we'll be nicer because he gave us gifts even through we are mean to him and the Cappies. Is it working? Is your heart like growing three sizes?" DeDeDe put the scarf around his neck and shot a look at him.

"Of course not! What kind of crazy talk are you doing?" He looked at the sleigh again. "Now help me push this off the cliff." Escargoon sighed.

"Yes, your Highness." He went to the sleigh and helped the King push it off the cliff. They then watched as the sled and every single present splashed into the ocean below. DeDeDe cheered, jumping up in the air.

_ "Sayonara presents; Merry Christmas to me_!" He looked at his henchman. "Now come on, let's go enjoy this here Christmas back at the castle." Escargoon nodded.

"Sir, what about the Cappies?"

"What _about _the Cappies?"

"Well, they're still happy, isn't that a problem?"

"That _is_ a problem, but it's Christmas. Let's just enjoy the holiday." With a shrug, the snail followed his king.

"Can I take this stupid outfit off when we get back to the castle?"

"Sure, you can take it off, after I take a picture and show you to the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo," Escargoon sighed.

"_Fine!_ Just don't show it to my mother."

"I'm especially going to show it to your mom. I'll slip it in your Christmas card you're going to send her."

"Then I'll slip it back out when I send it." DeDeDe looked at him.

"Why don't you want your mom to see you in your reindeer costume? You look cute!"

"_Because_…" He sighed again. "You're going to make sure I send it with the picture, aren't you?"

_"Yup_!" He sighed once more.

"Fine, you can show my mom."

"_That's_ the Christmas spirit!"

"Sir, why are you acting like this? You're acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange, Now, come on, maybe I have more presents down at the castle."

_"That's_ the king I know!"

The Cappies were still celebrating when sleigh bells could be heard from up above.

"What's that?" Tiff asked. Tuff then got excited.

"Could it be?" He questioned out loud.

_"Poyo_!" The three and the Cappies all ran to where the sleigh bells could be heard from. They were getting further and further away.

They then stopped dead in their tracks. For now in front of them were hundreds of presents.

_"PRESENTS_!" Tuff cheered, and with that he and the other Cappies raced to open them, all but Tiff.

_"WAIT_!" Tiff called. "We don't know where these gifts came from. They may be dangerous!"

"Oh, do lighten up sweetheart," Sir Ebrum assured his daughter. "It's Christmas. Try to enjoy it."

_"But,"_ Tiff then sighed. "Oh, well. It's Christmas." She then ran to join the Cappies to see if she could find her present.

Tuff opened up his present addressed to him. It was a Changer action figure that he wanted. He pumped the air, "_Yes!_ It's my Changer action figure!" He then saw that it was from Santa. "I _knew_ Santa wouldn't let us down!"

Garret opened his gift and inside was the ring he was going to give to Bridget. He turned around and knelt down by her, opening the ring.

"Still, want me to marry you?" He asked.

"You know it." Bridget answered. She then let her fiancé put the ring on her finger. The two then kissed again. Kirby looked at the couple, frowning. He wished that he could give something for Chuchu.

_ "Chuchu_!" Kirby heard and saw Chuchu coming to him. She had a gift in her tentacle. Kirby looked at the gift and saw it was from him to her. He was puzzled. The gift to her from him was broken, so where did the gift come from? Chuchu opened it and Kirby couldn't believe his eyes. It was the Claypot Angel! But, _how_?

_"Chuchu_!" Chuchu said, astonished. She looked at Kirby. Kirby blushed. Chuchu put the angel down. The octopus- like monster then kissed him on the cheek.

_"Aw, Kirby!" _Tiff awed. She was wearing red boots. "Your angel is fixed!" Kirby looked at her in question. Tiff shook her head.

_"Nope_!" She told him. "It wasn't me; I don't know who could have fixed it. Well, Merry Christmas Kirby and Chuchu. You two are invited to our place if you want. Hope to see you two there!" She then left. Tuff was playing with his Changer action figure when his sister called him.

_"Tuff_; we're going home!" Tuff stopped playing with his toy.

_ "Comin'_!" He called and ran after his family

Chuchu turned to Kirby. She offered him the other gift in her other tentacle.

_"Chuchu_." Kirby grabbed the present addressed to him, and tore at the wrapping. It was a boxful of chocolates. Kirby beamed.

_"Poyo_!" He opened the box and gave a piece of chocolate to Chuchu. He then grabbed one for himself and the two ate theirs together. They both smacked their lips in content. Kirby then put the lid back on and he and Chuchu were off.

As Kirby and Chuchu were heading towards the castle, Kirby couldn't stop thinking of something. Who had fixed the Claypot Angel for Chuchu? Kirby then heard slighbells in the distance.

_"Ho-ho-ho!_" Kirby ran to the noise and saw a sleigh in the sky pulled by flying reindeer. "Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas!" Kirby was puzzled. Could it be?

_"Chuchu_?" Kirby looked at her.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby took one last look in the distance and took off after his beloved Chuchu.


End file.
